Agent Aeon
'First Name' Unknown 'Last Name' Unknown 'IMVU Name' NPC Played By ChairmenRyoji 'Nicknames' Agent Aeon 'Age' Unknown 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' Unknown 'Blood type' Unknown 'Behaviour/Personality' *Collected *Calculating *Oranized *Clean-Cut. *Tidious *Insane 'Clan & Rank' Unknown 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' None 'Occupation' Unknown 'Fighting Style' Master of every form of martial combat Abilities (1) Time Manipulation The user can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of the user, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum.Since "time" exists and flows within "space", the two are interrelated, and by manipulating time, one is basically distorting space proportionally. The effects of this relative distortion can vary, such as controlling time of a mere object or person may not affect the space they reside in, but to twist the time-stream of a region of space can cause the area itself to warp. Due to time existing in one space, manipulating it cannot affect another dimension. *Accelerate, slow and/or stop time to others while being able to move freely. *Accelerated Time Bolts *Accelerated Time Bomb Generation *''Appearance'' of Enhanced Reflexes and Enhanced Speed *Flash-Forward *Temporal Looping *Loop the time to gain Infinite Supply. *Temporal Rewind to reverse the effects of recent events: *Repair damaged objects. *Resurrect the dead. *Temporal Healing *Time Travel *Accelerated Probability *Age Manipulation of both living beings and objects: *Move the effects of time elsewhere. *Slow or stop effects of time. *Reduce things to dust. *Time Theft *Chronokinetic Constructs *Event Manipulation *Future Manipulation *Past Manipulation *Parachronal Cognition *Perceive both past and future. *Chrono Vision *Omnichronal Perception *Perceive the history of objects. *Temporal Cognition *Temporal Duplication *Temporal Erasure *Temporal Matter Selection *Temporal Protection *Temporal Trapping *Timestream Shift TechniquesEdit *Chronokinetic Combathttp://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Temporal_Duplication *Inevitable Event Creation *Temporal Slicing *Time Perception Manipulation *Time Physiology 'Weapon of Choice' A Giant blade, most likely a claymore, with a clock as the hilt of the blade itself. Not much is known about the blade , except that it can cut rifts and holes through time. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC Category:Government Agent Category:Agent Category:Sector G.O.D.